


she's sweet like candy in my veins.

by m4kiroll



Series: femslash february 2021 prompts!! [9]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Candy, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Femslash February, Playful Debates, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, himiko has to break a tie between her gf and her friend, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29321811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m4kiroll/pseuds/m4kiroll
Summary: tenko loves everything about himiko — she loves the way she’s slow to get up for the morning, she loves the way she mixes up words for another one often, and she loves the way himiko can’t cook for the life of her. however, one thing she can’t bring herself to love is how himiko has only had hard candies and doesn’t have any interest in having others.(in which tenko drags himiko to the nearest candy store as soon as she finds out she has only eaten the bad, hard candies in the past.)
Relationships: Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko
Series: femslash february 2021 prompts!! [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139279
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	she's sweet like candy in my veins.

**Author's Note:**

> m4kiroll write fluff well, don't end it abruptly, and post your prompts earlier in the day before you forget challenge  
> (the challenge was failed)
> 
> **day nine: candy**

“This really isn’t necessary, you know,” Himiko mumbled under her breath. Tenko turned around and caught sight of her girlfriend’s vivid blush and grinned to herself. 

Tenko loves everything about Himiko — she loves the way she’s slow to get up for the morning, she loves the way she mixes up words for another one often, and she loves the way Himiko can’t cook for the life of her. However, one thing she can’t bring herself to love is how Himiko has only had hard candies and doesn’t have any interest in having others. 

The topic has arisen when Tenko and Angie, one of Himiko and Tenko’s other mutual friends, began debating whether Skittles or M&M’s were the superior brand of candy. And, predictably, Angie had said M&M's were better. M&M’s were _fine,_ but Skittles were ten times better than just _fine._ So, of course, Tenko had turned to her girlfriend to break the tie, but to both her and Angie’s astonishment, Himiko was unfamiliar with both. 

When asked what her favorite candy was, Himiko had shrugged lazily, bringing up one of the toffee hard candies from her pocket. 

From the moment Himiko finished her explanation on how she had only had hard candies before, Tenko had come to the conclusion that she must show her girlfriend _good_ candies, and from there bring her to the right side of history (and the argument) by showing her that Skittles was the better brand, of course.

However, Himiko was insistent that it was unnecessary, and it wasn’t until Tenko had carried her bridal style off of their couch that Himiko obliged. Tenko was more than gleeful about the deep blush that had formed on Himiko’s cheeks. 

Now that they had arrived at the candy shop, Tenko opened the door to allow Himiko to walk in first. Himiko’s eyes squinted, adjusting to the overload of bright, colorful decorations and cheerful music blaring through the speakers. 

Normally, Tenko would have loved to assist Himiko in tasting candies from all around the world, but she knew that Himiko would soon wish to go home to retire early. She grabbed Himiko’s hand and led her towards the section with candy brands with more recognition to their name; mostly Western or European candies were in the arrangement with a few candies more popular in Asia as well. 

Tenko slid a regular Skittles pack and a regular M&M’s pack off of the racks, making sure to not grab large portions in case Himiko didn’t like either much. Tenko still had a body to take care of for her Aikido, after all. 

As soon as the packages were paid for and brought home to their apartment, Himiko had little time after washing her hands to settle onto the couch before Tenko thrust the candy packages into her hands. 

Himiko jokingly sighed with a smile, reaching for the bag before quipping, “Let’s get this over with,”

Grinning, Tenko tore open the bag Himiko hadn’t taken — the M&M’s — and popped one into her mouth. While they weren’t her favorite, the chocolates were a solid third place to Tenko. 

Wordlessly, Himiko ate one of the Skittles, and Tenko watched as her nose scrunched up slightly. Then, Himiko reached for an M&M from the bag in Tenko’s hands, tossing it into her mouth thoughtlessly. 

“Those,” Himiko said, pointing to the M&M’s bag in Tenko’s hands with a nod. “Definitely those,”

“Aw, Himiko!” Tenko pouted, only half-jokingly whining. The girl in question laughed, leaning over to give Tenko a peck on the lips. The redhead’s kiss tasted faintly like the chocolate of the candy she just ate.

Feeling herself redden, Tenko is quick to seal her lips shut, but not before a few sputters left her mouth; she had thought she had left the “easily flustered” part of her long ago when she and Himiko became official, but it was a welcome comeback. 

“Angie’s not going to let Tenko hear the end of this,” Tenko mutters, still red in the face. 

Himiko laughs again before rising from her spot on the couch with a stretch. 

“I’m taking a nap, want to join?” Himiko asks, rubbing one of her eyes tiredly, but still giving Tenko a smile. 

Nodding enthusiastically, Tenko rises too, even scooping Himiko in a bridal style carry. Himiko blushed again and went out like a light as soon as she was set down on their shared bed. Tenko joined her soon afterward, her arms wrapped comfortingly around Himiko.

Tenko fell asleep with a smile on her face knowing that she had her girlfriend in her arms and bags of candy in the other room to indulge in come morning.

**Author's Note:**

> angie was right m&m's are superior....... anyone who says skittles is wrong i'm sorry to say it but how could you possibly think skittles are superior. i haven't had them since i was five but i distinctly remember having one and immediately wanting to rinse my tongue so there's that


End file.
